


Kill Me with Cuddles

by Amber_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomach Ache, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Angel/pseuds/Amber_Angel
Summary: Castiel gets a stomach ache. Dean helps. That's literally all it is.





	Kill Me with Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this because it's six in the morning and hey! guess who else has stomach pain? Yep. Unfortunately, I don't have a Dean to ease my suffering. So, yeah, this was my distraction.

“Dean!” 

Castiel's voice rang out down the hallway, crystal clear and filled with surprised pain. Both Sam and Dean threw open their doors to rush to the angel-turned-human’s room, but Dean got there first, shouldering his way inside to reveal Cas curled up on the bed, clutching his stomach. No blood was visible, nothing to suggest that Cas had been hurt, but still he groaned and writhed. 

“Cas, what is it? Are you okay?” Dean knelt by the edge of the bed and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. 

“No… I think I'm dying.”

“What? Cas, you have to tell me what's wrong,” Dean coaxed, frowning.

Castiel lifted his head and stared at the hunter with a pitiful expression.

“My stomach, it hurts.”

Dean couldn't help himself. He let out a sharp laugh, turning away from Cas to rub his face. Sam, standing in the doorway, huffed in amusement and retreated to let his brother deal with the situation. Cas watched him go with confusion and concern.

“Dean, what-?”

“You've got a stomach ache, Cas. It's not that unusual, and frankly I'm surprised that you haven't had one before. It's painful, sure, but you're not dying.”

“Oh. But it hurts…” 

“C’mere.” Dean lifted himself up onto the bed, feet resting on the floor, and helped Castiel shift until his head rested in the hunter’s lap. There he smoothed away the hair from Cas's forehead, trying not to smile at the way Cas's blue eyes stared up at him, trusting him. 

“Sometimes, a distraction can help take your mind off the pain,” Dean explained, dragging his fingers through Castiel's hair. Lately Cas seemed to have been paying more attention to his hair, trying to make it neat, but sometimes, Dean missed his old, windswept style. “Feel any better?”

“A little, yes. Thank you, Dean.” 

“No problem, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Even if you didn't, it worked for me, so I can go back to sleep now. Oh, and if you want to know what the document that I wrote this on was titled, here you go: My stomach hurts so FUCK. I know, so beautiful.


End file.
